Of Purebloods, Wolves and Vampires!
by PrettyTwisted
Summary: Sequel to 'Of Purebloods and Wolves! Man on Man! Please read part one before this or you will be confused! More dramas lay ahead for our two favourite boys when vampires become involved!
1. He Got Sorted Into?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: So here it is, the first chapter of my sequel to 'Of Purebloods and Wolves'. If you have found this story but not the first one I suggest you go and read the first part before going ahead, or else you are more than likely going to be confused.**

**As you would have read I skipped ahead eleven years, and with good reason. So I hope my loyal readers will continue with the sequel and keep leaving lovely reviews, they make me want to write more.**

**I am going to switch the POV's up between Draco and Jacob again because it worked so well in the last one. This first chapter will be in Draco's POV.**

**Warnings: This is still a slash story – meaning man on man. Sure, our boys are older now, but they are still going to have man loving because I happen to like it.**

**So now, off we go with the sequel.**

Chapter 1 – He got sorted into?

- Draco's POV -

The sun has disappeared behind the clouds and darkness has settled in front of me as I sit and stare out at the large expanse of grounds at the Manor. A huge, majestic white peacock is barely visible in the distance as the moonlight shines across the beautiful green grass in the grounds

"Draco, baby, sitting and waiting for an owl is not going to make it get here any faster" Jacob says, coming up behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders

"I just want to know that he is alright Jake. It is weird not having him around" I say, leaning in to his touch as he begins rubbing at my shoulders, relaxing me, settling the butterflies in my stomach as I stare ahead of me, desperately staring at the night sky in search of an owl

"It is weird without Scorpius here, but we will see him again soon and I am sure he will write as soon as he has a minute to jot down a message, now please come back inside" Jacob says, his voice reassuring and soothing

"Your right" I sigh, pulling myself up and turning to face my gorgeous husband – he is still as beautiful as he was when I first laid my eyes on him – he is still as big and muscular even though he hasn't phased in to a giant wolf in a long time

"I have an idea about how I can take your mind off of this" Jacob whispers, his sweet voice husky as he runs his warms hands up my shirt and uses his fingers to play with my nipples, instantly sending heat to my groin

"Yeah, I am thinking that is definitely an appropriate distraction" I breath, pushing myself in to him and crushing our lips together, my hands sliding down his back to rest on his perky ass.

He knocks my knees out from behind, catching me just before I hit the floor, my breath catching in my throat

"Jacob, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I hiss, trying to hide my smile

"You can tell me as often as you want lover, but since when do I listen to you?" he replies, smiling his gorgeous, full teeth smile at me

"You are lucky I love you Jacob or I would hex you for being such a smart ass to me"

"Yes, so you keep saying, and babe, I love you as well" he laughs, carrying me in to the bedroom and placing me carefully on to the bed as he climbs on top of me, using his elbows to hold his weight.

Jacob presses his lips in to mine and runs his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I eagerly allow. His tongue slides against mine, his hand finding its way in to my hair as he pulls lightly, forcing my head back to grant him better access to my mouth.

I push my hands between us, desperate to remove my husbands' shirt and feel his warm skin on mine.

A soft tapping at the window stops me from getting his shirt off and I quickly look to see Scorpius' majestic bronze eagle owl – Taurus – looking at us from the white handle of the sliding door

"I will grab it" Jacob sighs, pulling himself off me, his large erection prominent as he hastens to open the door

Taurus lands directly on Jacob's shoulder and holds his foot out. Jacob pulls the letter from the owl immediately and tosses it over to me before walking in to the bathroom suite and pulling a couple of small owl treats from the jar on the white marble bench.

I take my eyes off of Jacob and look down at the letter – Scorpius' handwriting is clearly visible along the front of the envelope.

I tear it open and toss the envelope aside, desperate to read what my son has to say –

_Father and Dad_

_How are you both? I am ok. I am only making this a quick letter to let you know that I am done with the sorting ceremony and have been sorted in to my house._

_I am writing this letter in the comfort of my common room on the seventh floor – east wing – yes Father that is right, I was sorted in to Gryffindor._

_You said that you wouldn't hate me, but I am sorry I am not in Slytherin. I know it would have meant a lot to you. But I think I like it here in Gryffindor – the people have been nice and the common room is comfortable._

_I know you well Father, I am positive you were waiting the entire time for my owl, yes?_

_Well don't worry about me. I am positive now that I will be fine._

_I will write again soon, I promise._

_Love you both very much,_

_Scorpius_

"So, where was he sorted?" Jacob asks, coming back in to the room and sitting beside me on the bed, resting his head on my shoulder to have a look at the letter in my hand

"He was sorted in to Gryffindor" I respond, laying back on the bed and watching Jacob's face as he reads the letter from our son

"So what are the Gryffindor traits?" he asks, laying down beside me and resting on his elbows, looking down at me

"Bravery, loyalty and courage, basically they act rather than think and are more inclined to help others before themselves"

"The complete opposite to a Slytherin, huh?"

I chuckle loudly at this – I had never thought of it that way, but yes, Jacob is definitely right – Gryffindor and Slytherin students are complete opposites of one and other

"Are you mad that he wasn't sorted in to Slytherin?" Jacob asks, frowning down at me

"No, of course not, I was going to be happy for him no matter where he was sorted" I answer, smiling for clarity

"Are you going to respond and tell him so, I mean I am sure he believes you after what you told him at the station, but I am sure an extra bit of reassurance wouldn't go astray" he says, reaching in to the draw beside me and passing me a quill, ink and a roll of fresh parchment

"I am just going to get a shower while you write to him, make sure you tell him I say hello" Jacob says, removing his shorts, shirt and socks and walking over to the bathroom door

I pull myself up on the bed and rest against the pillows, holding the quill in my right hand and placing the ink bottle on the bed beside me while the parchment rests against my knees

"You are more than welcome to join me as soon as you finish writing to Scorpius" Jacob adds, causing me to look up.

He has nothing on now – his bare back and ass are facing me, his head turned to look over his shoulder – he is gorgeous – it amazes me that he can stay so perfect for so long. Not that I look bad, I actually consider myself quiet attractive still. My hair is still platinum blonde and my physique is still decent and lean. I have a few age lines on my face, mostly around my eyes, but they are not noticeable unless you know they are there

"I will definitely join you as soon as this letter is done" I breathe, closing my legs so that my erection, caused merely by the sight of Jacob, is covered.

I dip the quill in the dark ink and begin to write –

_Scorpius_

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor, your dad and I are extremely proud of you and I just know you are going to do great things in that house._

_Do you have many students in your year? Are the older students treating you right? _

_Now I am almost positive that you are going to have a run in with some Slytherin kids. But don't lose your temper with them just walk away – pay them no notice as though they are nothing more than a bug on the ground, and if that doesn't work go for the hex and do not turn your back on them if you are in an argument with one of them. Slytherin mentality is basically to look after yourself and if that means hexing someone from behind – they will do it._

_Now you know a few trade secrets on making sure you don't end up in too much trouble like Potter and I did when we were at school. I wouldn't be telling you all of this if I cared about what house you got sorted in to son, so please do not let that thought enter your head again. I am happy that you were sorted in to Gryffindor – it is probably going to do you a world of good._

_Please feel free to write whenever you want too. _

_We love you kid_

_P.S – your dad says to say hello._

I roll the parchment up and walk and place it on the bedside table knowing that a House Elf would get it to Hogwarts as soon as I left the room.

"Did you get the letter done?" Jacob asks, pulling the glass door aside and looking over at me

My breathe catches in my throat at the sight – Jacob is dripping with water, the steam around him looking almost as though it clings to his body as he stares over at me

"Yes, I got it done" I answer, undoing my shirt and sliding my pants down to the floor, my eyes never leaving Jacob's lean and muscular body.

I climb in to the shower with him, allowing the warm water to cascade down my back

Jacob presses himself against me from behind and uses his soapy hands to rub my chest sending heat to pool in my groin. His penis is getting harder as he pushes me against the glass frame of the shower, his tongue working delicately over my skin, causing my own penis to swell massively

I close my eyes and groan as Jacob slides his left hand down to my cock, gripping it firmly, his hand tugging and twisting in only a way that he knows how

I grind my back against him causing the head of his large cock to slide with the water in to my tight channel, eliciting a loud, breathy moan from his lips.

"Wow, you look so hot when you are wet" Jacob whispers, pumping my cock faster as I impale myself on his throbbing erection, enjoying the amazing burning sensation it gives me

Jacob pulls out slightly before slamming back in to my tight hole, sending a thrill to spread from my stomach around the rest of my body. I brace my hands on the glass in front of me, spreading my legs a little to ensure Jacob has easy access to do whatever he wants, to go at whatever speed he wants.

"Oh shit" I shout, almost slipping over when Jacob slams, hard and fast, multiple times in to my prostate. My entire body is shaking and the only thing holding me up is Jacob's hand around my middle as he slams in and out of me at what I assume is a slightly unnatural – and completely wolf related – speed.

Jacob' s hand speeds up around my cock, causing my balls to tighten as my seed spills out of me, washing down the drain with the warm water as it swirls quickly at our feet.

We both get dressed slowly before climbing on to the bed, my head resting on Jacob's chest, the same way it has for eleven years now when we go to sleep.

"Are you still awake Draco?" Jacob asks, his warm breath hitting the top of my head as he speaks

I make a non committal noise in the back of my throat, signalling to him that he should continue

"This might sound like a crazy question, but do you believe in vampires?" he asks, causing me to tilt my head back and look at him – where did this come from?

"Well I have never seen one, but I have read about them in Defence Against The Dark Arts. I guess they could be real, but I don't know, why?"

"They are real – and you might hate me for not telling you this for eleven years – but us wolves have one main enemy, one who we must protect our people from in the tribe, or in our families" he begins, looking up at the white ceiling as he speaks

"You mean your natural enemies are vampires?" I ask, pulling myself off his chest and looking down at him, desperate to control my temper – how could my husband have gone eleven years without telling me this?

"Yes, and look, I am sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I wanted to protect you, and Scorpius. It is never a good thing to find out about the existence of vampires"

"My safety is not the point here, I am sure I could protect myself from vampires" I huff, getting out of the bed and walking toward the bedroom door

"No, baby, please just listen to me" Jacob pleads, rushing over to stand in the doorway, blocking my exit

"Why should I listen to you when you have kept something like this from me for the past eleven years? I told you everything Jacob, everything – including those things that I have never told anybody – and you couldn't even tell me about the existence of vampires?" I hiss, trying, and failing to push past him

"Vampires are dangerous Draco, and I wanted to protect you and our son. They can mess with your head, some of them have unnatural abilities and powers such as mind reading or seeing in to the future. If you find out about the existence of these things the chances are you are not going to live for very long afterward"

I reach out and place my pale hand on his cheek as his body slowly starts shaking and his brown eyes fill with glistening, unshed tears

"What is it?" I ask, forgetting my anger and wanting to help Jacob through whatever these vampires have clearly done to him

"It is stupid really – but it is Bella – you remember my friend, the one who you didn't get along with?"

I nod in response, taking his hand in mine and walking back over to the bed

"Well her partner, husband now – Edward – is a vampire, and she ended up falling pregnant with his child. She gave birth to a little girl, and I don't know the details but something must have happened because Bella is..."

My heart speeds up – has Jacob lost one of his friends because of these vampires? Is this why he has been acting a little strange lately

"Bella is one of them – she is dead Draco – she is a fucking leech" he finishes, placing his head in his hands and sighing loudly

"Is that who your dad gave you a letter from, Bella?" I ask, remembering the white envelope that My father-in-law had given to Jacob discreetly the last time he had visited

"Yes, that is who the letter was from. Here, you read it" he says, getting up from the bed and pulling a scrunched up piece of paper from the pocket of the jeans he had removed in the bathroom doorway.

I put my eyes down to the letter, reading the contents within

_Jacob,_

_I had to give this letter to your father and he said he would send it to you. I wish you would get back in contact with me; it has been many years since I heard from you and I do wish to see how much you have changed._

_I assumed that since you are happy now that you would not have been pissed at my life path choice. Not that it was much of a choice – I had to be turned Jacob, or I was going to die. _

_It has been eleven years since I seen you – and that is way too long – you are my best friend Jacob and I know you would have changed. I seen Embry only a few months ago when he came by to pick your dad up so he could see you and Draco – and Embry has aged and I am assuming you have as well – does this mean you both stopped phasing in choice of your imprints because they are slowly getting older?_

_Perhaps someone has already told you – but I had a child, her name is Renesmee, and she is beautiful, although, not much of a child any more – she aged rather quickly considering she is part human and part vampire._

_I just thought I would let you know that we are moving back to Forks again – we moved away as soon as I gave birth because your pack brothers wanted to kill my daughter. It would have been nice to have had you there to be on my side – but I guess you were too busy._

_My father knows everything now Jake, including the vampire and wolf thing. I had to tell him, and he has been talking to your dad a lot more, so I do know enough about what is going on with you. I also know that your father needs for you to come back but does not have the guts to ask you considering how happy you are aging and living with Draco._

_Sam has left – he was getting older and Emily wanted to move to Australia with the children. So really with Paul and Jared aging the pack only has Quil, Leah and Seth. You need to come back and be the Alpha you are meant to be Jacob – how would you feel if something happened while you are off living in England?_

_I can understand why you do not want to come back – you want to age and live happily with Draco, and I respect that – but please come back and help get things back in order at home for a while – and please see me. I know you don't like that I am a vampire now; I know you were trying to convince me otherwise when I told you I wanted to change. But please Jacob, can we put all of the natural born enemies stuff behind us and be friends?_

_If you do wish to see me I will be back at the old Cullen house with Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are not returning._

_Regards,_

_Bella Cullen._

I pull my eyes back up and meet Jacob's gaze, a million and one questions about vampires running through my head.

"I really am sorry I didn't tell you" he sighs, tossing the letter on the bedside table and flopping back down on the bed, his hands over his eyes

"Never mind about that now – tell me more about this letter and the meaning behind its contents. Do you need to go and fix this problem with your pack?" I ask

"I will go and see my dad soon and find out how I can help, but I don't want to see Bella – I am sure if it was that important Embry would tell me. He frequently visits the pack and would know if they required me" he answers, finally moving his hand from his eyes and looking up at me

"Are they all bad? I mean Professor Lupin was ok for a werewolf and I always thought they were all bad" I say, laying my head down on his chest and running my fingers along his abs

"The Cullen's are alright I suppose. I mean, they don't drink human blood or anything like that and we have a treaty with them about crossing the line. If they don't cross in to La Push than we don't kill them, but all other vampires are fair game" he responds, shrugging nonchalantly

"If the Cullen's are alright than why are you mad about Bella. She is a Cullen" I say, remembering the name that was signed at the bottom of the letter

"She is married to Edward Cullen, yes – but she is still Bella. The clumsy girl I had a massive crush on before I met you. I don't want that to change, but it has. She is a vampire now, she is going to be completely different"

"Just give it a go Jacob – go and see her – you might be surprised. She could still be the same person you had a crush on before you met me" I say, struggling slightly with jealousy, even though I know that Jacob has imprinted on me and will love me forever

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice lover?" he teases, sitting up to pull me against him and nuzzling his face in to the top of my hair

"Jacob, just shut up" I laugh, tilting in his arms to press my lips in to his.

We lay down beside each other, Jacob's eyes cast up to the ceiling – they are moving nervously around the room and I can tell there is something else on his mind

"Ok, spill it Jacob; what else is on your mind?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have something else on your mind. I have been married to you for eleven years. That is more than enough time to notice little things you do. Now, if you aren't going to tell me I will go in to the Potion Lab and get the truth potion and pour it down your throat"

"How will little Draco get the truth potion down my throat when I can overpower him?"

"Little Draco as you put it happens to have his wand beneath him right now and could quiet easily have that potion down your throat in less time than it would take for you to move"

"You're probably right. Fine; when we were at Kings Cross today, on Platform 9 ¾ more specifically, I smelt a vampire. I am sure there was one around somewhere – they have a distinct smell – kind of like bleach and other nasty cleaning products – it just freaked me out a little bit. I mean I am sure it was nothing, I could have been imagining things since the last thing I read before we left was Bella's letter"

"So do you think you were imagining things? Or do you think a vampire was going to Hogwarts?" I ask, frantically worrying about my son who had definitely not learnt a single defensive spell against vampires

"I am pretty sure I was imagining things, but I don't know. Is there any way I can get in to the Hogwarts grounds and sniff the area out, just to see if a vampire is attending the school?"

"Well in that damn Potter biography I read when I gave birth to Scorpius I read something about a magical map that had all of the secret passages in and out of Hogwarts – it could have been a simple lie or rumour, but if you want to get in contact with Potter we can ask and if it is the truth you can use one of those entries"

"Alright, that sounds like a plan to me, but what if I have to do it in wolf form? I don't want to be seen after all"

"You won't need to because I know for a fact that Potter has an invisibility cloak, and I bet he would let you borrow it, and the map if you ask"

"Sounds like a plan to me. We will go and see Harry and Embry tomorrow. I am just praying now that this map thing is real and not something made up to make the bio more interesting or something. I think I will feel better if I check that Scorpius is safe" he says

"Ok – hopefully it is safe in Hogwarts" I sigh, snuggling in to my husband and trying to fall asleep.

My eyes flutter closed and I can feel my body shutting down but an insistent tapping at the window brings me back to reality.

Noting that Jacob is sound asleep I pull myself up from bed and allow the brown owl entrance in to our room. It swoops down and drops the letter it had in his beak down on to Jacob's chest before swopping from the room.

I take the letter off my husband and place it on the bedside table for when he awakes in the morning before I crawl back in to bed and pull the covers up and over myself, snuggling deep in to Jacob allowing his warmth to spread over me.

**Sorry if you find this chapter boring and all, but keep in mind that the first couple of chapters, even in a sequel, are the set up for the main story.**

**For those who want Scorpius in the story – never fear – he will be here soon. I am just setting things up as I mentioned just before.**

**The letter will be a huge set up plot kind of thing, so please bear with me while I get this story started and allow it to pick up the pace properly.**

**Please read and review! Thanks!**


	2. Dear Jacob

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter or Twilight franchises are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you to the lovely people who have come across for the sequel. It is probably not going to be as long as the first one, but I am hoping it will be just as good and just as interesting. We are still obviously in the main set up process, so it won't be overly exciting for a couple of chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. They make me smile and encourage me to write even more.**

Chapter 2 – Dear Jacob

- Jacob's POV -

My eyes flutter open as the morning sunlight flitters annoyingly though the slightly open blinds – my lovely husband, Draco, is sound asleep next to me. His breathing is even and slow, his face peaceful and calm – reminding me of an angel.

I carefully extract myself from him, slowly moving my limbs from his so I don't wake him

"Good morning lovely" he whispers, looking up at me, a small smile on his gorgeous pale lips, his liquid silver eyes shining with love

"Draco, did I wake you?" I ask, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and holding him tighter against me, revelling in the smell that seeps from his skin – it is original, and it is almost like you can smell a hint magic from his pores. It is unique and all mine

"I have been awake for a while. I stayed in bed though because I didn't want to wake you" Draco answers sitting up and stretching – his gorgeous limbs cracking as he brings his arms up and over his head

"Oh, an owl dropped a letter off for you as well" he says, pointing toward a small envelope on the table beside the bed.

I reach across and grab the letter, wondering idly who would be writing to me – I had spoken to the people closest to me only a couple of weeks ago – so unless something had gone horribly wrong then there would be no need for a letter.

_Jacob Black,_

_You will get what is coming for you – I have watched you and Draco for some time now, keeping up to date with what you have been doing and where you were last spotted together through gossip magazines, but I had to bide my time. It took me many years but I am ready now._

_You had best be watching your back._

"Who is it from?" Draco asks, pulling himself out of the bed and walking in to the bathroom suit and pulling his toothbrush toward him

"I don't know who it is from, there was no name and I don't know the writing either" I respond, getting up and walking in to the bathroom, knowing that Draco would be desperate to read the letter now.

I hand it to him and watch his facial expressions as he reads – at first he looks shocked, and then he laughs quietly to himself before his eyes go wide

"At first I thought this might have been a joke, but I am not so sure – look at this" he says, pointing to a small marking on the bottom of the envelope – it is small and green, it looks to me a lot like a snake – but I can't be too sure

I reach my hand out to grab the letter back but Draco pulls it away from me, holding it behind his back and shaking his head vehemently

"You are not touching this letter again – actually I am thinking you should go to the Ministry and report this because you see the marking here, it is ancient, dark magic – it isn't even taught at Hogwarts – basically if you had of touched it right where the marking is it would have exploded on impact, killing you instantly"

My heart begins to speed up – is Draco telling the truth or is he playing some kind of joke on me because it took me eleven years to tell him about the existence of the bloodsuckers?

"Draco, are you serious?" I ask, deciding that after eleven years of marriage to my cunning and sly husband, honesty is the best policy

"Would I lie about something as dangerous as this Jacob? I am being one hundred percent truthful – this is a dangerous spell, so somebody really wants you dead. The question is who? I mean obviously this person is from my world, not yours" he says, his voice stern and definitely very serious

"I don't know anybody from your world, aside from the people you know about. But I guess it could be anyone couldn't it? The gossip magazines, especially _Witch Weekly, _seem to have an obsession with finding out what is going on between you and I. Anybody could have done it when you think of it like that" I shrug, trying not to let this get too me

"How can you shrug it off so easily Jacob? Do you not understand the severity of what could have happened if you had touched that marking? You would be dead, so I think this is very serious. Now come along, get dressed quickly – you can shower later – we are going to see Potter and tell him about this. He is the Head Auror. He will know what to do" Draco says, his voice sounding a lot like his dad – very strong and confident, as though he is the ruler of the world and you have no choice but to listen to him

"Alright – but as long as we are seeing Harry I want to ask him about borrowing his cloak to get in to Hogwarts and finding out if I was imagining that vampire smell at Kings Cross" I sigh, knowing that I was going to have to go and tell Harry no matter what – Draco was not going to let this one go.

0x0x0x0x0x

"Jacob, Draco! What are you guys doing here?" Embry asks, jumping off of the couch as we step through the fireplace and in to the small living room.

Harry and Embry had moved in together a while ago. They do not live in Grimmauld Place anymore – they have a small cottage style house, it is very homely with dark red walls and almost golden floorboards throughout the house.

Harry had kept his Godfathers house, but had chosen, when he asked Embry to move in with him, that it was best they find a place they can call home together. So Harry went about looking for something suitable, and the minute he found this small cottage style home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade he brought it instantly and the two moved in together.

"Embry, is Potter home? It is rather important we see him instantly" Draco says, not bothering with any pleasantries – he is still the same smart tongued and slightly full forward man I fell in love with, and I wouldn't have him any other way

"Sure, Harry is just in the shower – take a seat, he shouldn't be long" Embry answers, looking over at me for an answer regarding Draco's strange behaviour.

A moment later Harry enters the room in his Auror robes – dark blue – with his big work boots and badge on the front showing that he is the Head Auror

"Potter, sit down – yes, I know you are ready to leave for work – but this is work related for you" Draco says, standing up the second Harry walks in to the room, forcing him down on to the dark leather armchair by the fire and slamming the letter in to his hand

"Now someone sent this anonymously to Jacob – I am sure when you take a good look you will note as to why I came directly to you" Draco adds, trying to keep his voice steady and even.

Just like Draco earlier as Harry is reading his eyes go comically wide at the end and he gets off his seat and begins pacing back and forth in front of the glass coffee table in the centre of the room

"This is bad – I don't think I have seen this curse used since the days of Lord Voldemort; I will have to take this in with me and do some spells to see if I can track a magical signature somewhere. Most magic leaves a residue behind and a spell like this would definitely leave some kind of mark" Harry mutters, going completely in to work mode – it is easy to see why he is the best dark wizard catcher in the entire wizard world – he is amazing at what he does

"And you have no idea who would send something like this to you?" he asks, turning toward me

"Like I said to Draco – the only magical people I know are the same ones he knows – but the gossip magazines seem to be always trying to get something about me and Draco in to the magazines. So I am assuming it could be anyone" I answer, looking over at Draco and offering him a small smile – he looks scared and nervous

"Good point; alright, I will take this down to the Ministry with me and see what I can find out. I will get back to you as soon as I can" Harry says, making his way toward the fireplace.

"Harry, wait. I need to ask you the biggest favour in the world" I say, pulling myself up off the couch and walking over to him

"Ok, this is going to sound insane but vampires are real – I don't know if Embry has told you – and anyway I think I smelt one when were at Kings Cross. It disappeared almost instantly but I am just worried about Scorpius and I was wondering if maybe I could use your invisibility cloak and sneak in to Hogwarts to see if I can get any vampire scents around the area"

"Sure, Embry will grab the cloak for you – you might want to take the Marauders Map as well – it will let you know if anybody is nearby and will help lead you in to the castle a lot easier" Harry shrugs, clearly Embry had told him about the existence of vampires

"So that map is real?" Draco muses out loud, his eyes showing more emotion than he would deem suitable for something as mundane and trivial as a map

"Yes Malfoy, it is very real – now I need to get in to the office and check this out. I will get back to you as soon as I find out anything and Jacob, be careful when you sneak in to Hogwarts – technically I could arrest you right now for breaking and entering, but seeing as I am helping you I am going to let it slide" Harry says, nodding in mine and Draco's direction before pressing a quick kiss to Embry's lips and Flooing away.

"I will just go and grab that cloak and map for you" Embry says, pulling himself up and heading in to what I assume would be the master bedroom

"Right, Draco do you have your wand?" he asks as he emerges from the room, a shiny almost water like material in his left hand and an old, browning piece of parchment in the other

Draco holds his wand up for Embry to see, allowing my friend to continue whatever he was going to say

"Good, now Draco you need to take your wand, hold it to the parchment and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it will activate the map. Harry told me how to do it a while ago. When you finish what you are doing Jake, bring it all back to me and I will tell Draco how to erase the map" he finishes, handing the silky cloak to me and the old parchment to Draco, who looks over at Embry as though he has gone insane

"Is this some kind of joke? Do you expect me to believe that if I hold my wand like this" – Draco presses his wand down on the old piece of parchment – "and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' that this m..."

Draco stops mid sentence, his bright silver eyes bulging almost out of his head.

I looked down at the old piece of parchment as it slowly changes – it looks as though ink has spread across the page, mapping distinctly the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as tiny little dots labelled with names, all of them showing exactly where the person is and what they are doing.

"This is amazing, if only I had this when I was a Hogwarts – how different things would have been – this is probably the coolest magical object I have ever seen" Draco muses, smiling down at the map as he hands it over to me

"On a more serious note; Jacob, I think you should take this entry – the Shrieking Shack – it will lead you directly on to the grounds. I think that is a safer option than going straight in to the castle – maybe you should avoid going in to the castle if at all possible" Draco says, looking up at me and smiling

"Alright, well I will go to Hogsmeade now and head up to the Shrieking Shack. I won't be long, I promise. I just want to give the area a quick sniff" I say, pressing a kiss to Draco's head and walking out toward the front door

"Ok, well the students are more than likely having breakfast in the Great Hall about now – so it will make things easier" Draco says, following me outside

"That is perfect – I will get in as fast as I can and go to the Great Hall and sniff it out quickly" I say, giving him a final swift kiss before taking off at run toward the main street in Hogsmeade.

The Shrieking Shack is visible from Harry and Embry's house so as I run by, with the wind whipping around my body and the surrounding trees a blur beside me, I am fast approaching the Shack that will now become my entry in to the school that Draco and Harry had attended.

I pull the silvery, shiny cloak around me, ensuring that it covers me completely as I make my way up to the top of the hill. My feet are visible about halfway up my legs because of how tall I am – I am going to have to make sure I bend over double, or perhaps crawl when I get to Hogwarts.

The door to the Shack opens and I trudge forward, the dirt and gravel crunching under my feet, as I push forward, my eyes glued to the map. It appears that everyone is in the Great Hall, with the exception of the Groundskeeper, Hagrid, who is down in his hut near the forest.

I finally reach the edge of the large tree I knew to sit over the entrance of the Shack's entry on the grounds. I pull the cloak tighter around me and run as fast as I can, knowing that the only thing that stopped me being walloped by the Whomping Willow Trees large branches is my wolf speed – thank god Draco had told me about the crazy tree a while ago during one of our chats about his school life.

The Hogwarts grounds are beautiful – but I have no time to admire them – I quickly run up to the main grounds and notice that the air is clean – the only smell around is that of the nearby dew in the bushes and the slightly magical smell that seems to emanate off the entire building.

I quickly crouch down as far as I can and push the huge doors open and walk inside, using the magical map as I guide to help me find the Great Hall. I look down and see my son, Scorpius', name. He is seated at a table on the left hand side of the room, he is surrounded by people – either friends or simple house mates I am unsure, but either way I can now say he is safe.

I reach the double doors of the Great Hall and thank my stars when I notice they are open. I crouch down further and basically crawl along the floor, silently sniffing the air around me – it is completely clean, completely vampire free.

"Yes, I am actually looking forward to Potions tomorrow morning. I found it to be the most enjoyable of the classes we had so far, what about you Adam?"

I look up at my son as he sits and talks to the young dark haired boy with the brown-gold eyes next to him – eyes so alike to those of a vegetarian vampire such as the Cullen's – but the smell coming from him is completely human with a hint of magic – deciding I have a few more moments to hang in the Great Hall I listen in to Scorpius' and Adam's conversation

"Do you think we will make the House Team? We have our first flying lesson tomorrow evening, I guess we will find out then, wont we?" the dark haired Adam kid says, turning with excitement toward my son

"Do you want to be on the House Team? I don't think I will play Quidditch. It isn't that I don't like it because I do, but I would much rather use my spare time to study and make my parents proud than chase a ball around a field" Scorpius answers, causing pride to swell up in my chest

"I do want to try out, but it depends on how well I do. I have practiced a few times at home with my dad. He is a great flier – but ever since my mother disappeared we haven't really had anytime to practice together" Adam says, causing my heart to ache for Scorpius' young friend – it would be hard to have a parent change when another leaves

"I am sure you will be wonderful at flying Adam – and I am terribly sorry about your mother, do you know where she is?" Scorpius asks, once again causing my heart to swell with pride – we really must have raised our son properly. He is amazing with the Adam friend of his

"No we don't know where she is, but I know her and my father didn't love each other to begin with. It was more of an arranged marriage I think, but he still wants her back, not for himself but for me" the Adam boy answers, shrugging as though it doesn't bother him in the slightest.

Deciding that it would be best for me to get out now rather than when the students began to leave I cast one final glance at my son before crawling, as quickly as my large body would allow without me being caught, toward the doors and out on the ground

I make the trek back toward the Whomping Willow Tree quickly and ran, full pelt, toward the opening, diving in and sliding down the small dirt slant just near the opening of the tree

"Ouch, that would have hurt if I was human" I whisper aloud, slowly walking back toward the main entrance of the Shrieking Shack, desperate to get home and have a shower now that I dirtied myself on the floor of the Shack.

Harry and Embry's house is visible in the distance and I quickly speed up, desperate to get the map and cloak back safely.

"So, there was no signature – nothing at all – it is a mystery to me and everyone else in the department. Hermione is going to take a look at it as soon as she has a moments free time at St Mungo's, so unless she can find something that the entire Auror compartment couldn't than I don't know what we are going to do"

I walk inside without knocking and notice Harry standing in the middle of the room – Draco and Embry are sitting on the couch next to one and other, a game of Wizards Chess unfinished in between them, I hand the map and cloak to Harry and stand off to the side, waiting for someone to speak

"I am assuming you heard what Potter said?" Draco drawls, pulling himself up and walking over to me, abandoning the game of chess completely

"Yes, is this bad?" I ask, looking over at Harry for an answer

"I am not sure what it means Jacob, all I know is that wizard's and witches always leave a magical trace, but this one did not. There is no way around leaving some kind of magical signature – everything we touch will have some semblance of our magical core on it. It is slightly disturbing that this letter shows no magical trace" Harry sighs, flopping down on the seat Draco had just abandoned

"I am sure you guys will figure it out" I shrug, much to the annoyance of Draco

"Did you find anything at Hogwarts?" Embry asks, putting his arms around Harry and dropping the unfinished game of chess on the floor near his feet

"There was no vampire traces in there at all – I sniffed the grounds out and I used the map to make sure everyone was in the Hall – they all were except for Hagrid – so there was definitely no vampires at Hogwarts, I was probably just imagining things" I answer, smiling happily

"Why are you smiling?" Draco asks, looking up at me with curiosity etched in to his features

"I was just thinking about what a wonderful son we raised. I overheard him talking to a friend of his – Adam – and they were having some interesting and deep conversations" I respond, causing a fond smile to light up on Draco's face now as well

"So he is happy there?"

"He sure is love, he seems to be having a blast – he will be fine. I don't think we need to worry about Scorpius anymore" I smile, pressing a loving, lingering kiss to my husband's gorgeous lips

"Maybe your right about that, but we do need to worry about you. Somebody wants you dead – and with no magical trace on the letter – this person must be very powerful and dark" Draco sighs, leaning in to me, his arms tightening around my middle as though he doesn't want to let me go

"Draco is right; we do need to worry about you. If you get any more letters addressed to you in the future could you avoid opening them until you get myself, or Draco, to check them for any spells and curses" Harry says, looking over at me, his beautiful green eyes deep in to mine

"Fine, but if the letter is from my dad or someone in the pack then I am opening it right away" I huff

"No you won't because this person is obviously smart – he or she got rid of their magical signature knowing there was a slight chance you wouldn't blow up when you read it, therefore I believe it would be safer for you, and everyone else involved, if you just give all letters to me or Draco – this person could be pretending to write to you from your dad or friends handwriting. We need to ensure your safety from all angles here" Harry says, definitely in Auror mode now

"Please Jacob; we have come way too far for me to lose you now" Draco whispers, sealing the deal with a soft, fluttering kiss to my lips

"Ok, I won't open any mail" I sigh, pulling Draco against me and running my hand along his slender back

"Excellent, now would you two like to join me and Harry for lunch?" Embry asks, looking expectantly over at the two of us

"Embry, lunch isn't for a few hours" I laugh, knowing that he is probably already starving. Lord knows I still experience the wolf desire to eat as much as I can as often as I can.

A swooping sound distracts us from discussing Embry's eating habits as a small, miniature snowy owl comes flying through the window where it lands with a loud bang against the window on the opposite side of the room

"Do we know this owl?" Embry asks, looking over at the small owl as it flies back up and comes to rest on my shoulder, making it look even smaller than normal.

The slight smell of bleach and cleaning products hits my nostrils again, but I ignore it this time – ever since the letter from Bella I have done nothing but smell vampires everywhere

Harry gets up from the couch and quickly detaches the letter from the small bird before shooing it off. I watch with wide eyes as Harry flicks his wand a few times, muttering a few spells as he taps the envelope

"It appears to be clean" he whispers before opening the letter and holding it out in his hand so Draco, Embry and myself can lean over and read it

_Jacob Black,_

_I am always close enough by. I know you are currently not at home though I don't know where you went._

_Remember that you are going to get what you deserve_

"There is no signature, magical or otherwise, on this one either, I just checked before" Harry sighs, tossing the letter on top of the other one and leaving them on the coffee table as he begins pacing again

"This is starting to get creepy" Draco whispers, looking up at me with his mask of indifference faulting slightly

"Don't worry about it babe – I am sure everything will be fine" I sigh, running my hand through his blonde hair to try and comfort him as much as possible

The fireplace turns bright green as I open my mouth to tell Draco we should probably leave – Ron Weasley steps through, his light blue Auror robes flapping behind him

"Sorry Harry, I just needed to come and see you – Kingsley needs us to go and take care of something down near Azkaban Prison – it is kind of important" he shouts, giving a quick nod to everyone in the room before gripping his best friends robes and dragging him through the fireplace

"Ok, well that was awkward. I think we are going to leave now anyway – I didn't get a shower this morning" I say, waving to Embry as I drag Draco over to the fireplace

"That is normal actually – part of being an Auror – they get called in a lot and at awkward times" Embry shrugs, waving at us as I throw the Floo Powder down

I throw the powder down and shout 'Malfoy Manor', my hands wrapped around my husband as we spin and turn until coming to a landing on the floor in the atrium at our home.

**So, that was the second chapter. I hope you all like it and can see that I am building it up slowly. I mean, obviously I don't think this story will be as long as the first one, but it is not going to rush through everything. I just know I don't need to build the main slash relationship, so I can get to the point faster.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**PrettyTwisted **


	3. Bent

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. But I am sure you all know this by now, I do say it every time.**

**A/N: Glad you all like the sequel thus far – I am definitely hoping to get it on a roll. This will probably be my last update until after Christmas Day, but I will be back to regular again after that. So I hope you all have a wonderful, safe and very Happy Christmas if you celebrate it. If not then have a wonderful holiday anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot – I see some of my regular reviewers from Of Purebloods and Wolves have already begun reviewing over here. It means a lot to me, and you guys are the reason I keep writing.**

**I already have another story idea running around in my head for as soon as I finish this one and another one I have been doing. I am going to attempt a Draco and Harry romance as my next story. I am very happy with the notes I made on how I will do it because all my previous Draco and Harry attempts have been an epic fail. Mine is going to be a Gossip Girl type deal, only a lot more twisted for the wizard wonder boys.**

**Anyway, we are back to Draco's POV now, so please read, review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Bent

- Draco's POV -

"Draco are you ready yet? Harry, Embry, Ron and Hermione will be over any minute. I am sure that the house elves have put dinner on the table already" Jacob calls, opening the bathroom door and smiling at me as I run my hands through my hair, desperate to get it to sit right

"I am almost ready, yes, but I don't understand why you insist on doing these weekly dinners with those people anyway" I sigh, looking over myself for a few more seconds and deeming myself suitable to leave the room

"I like Harry and Embry, and I am fond of Hermione and Ron as well. I think it is good to have them over once a week to catch up, especially now that Scorpius is at school" Jacob shrugs, grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him, my body slamming flush against his.

A low moan escapes my lips as his hands run up the length of my back, over the dark green robes I adorned for the evening. My body relaxes as heat tingles down my spine and pools in my groin – Jacob really can do things to me that nobody else can

"Now, now, Jacob, if you keep this up I might have to start getting ready all over again" I admonish, casting my eyes down to my now prominent erection straining against the fabric of the beige tailored pants I am wearing

"Mr and Mr Malfoy, sirs, your guest have arrived and I is seating them in the drawing room for tea and biscuits, do I tell them you are joining them soon sirs?" a small house elf squeaks as it bows low to the floor, it bulbous nose skimming across the pale carpet in the room

"Could you inform them that we will be down in a moment" I sigh, pulling away from Jacob and resigning myself to the fact that I now have to face another evening with Potter and Embry as well as Hermione and Ronald Weasley – without being able to use Scorpius as an excuse to get away.

We exit the room together and head down the large staircase and head toward the drawing room to meet our guests.

"Jake, finally, I thought I was going to be stuck here drinking this English tea stuff for hours while we waited for you two" Embry exclaims, standing up and pulling my husband in to a one armed, manly looking, hug

"Do you have a problem with tea, Embry?" I ask, rolling my eyes when he looks slightly nervous as he turns at my voice

"No, of course not, but it isn't my, well I just" he stutters, looking around at Potter nervously

"Relax Embry, I really don't mind if you don't like tea – so calm down" I laugh, highly amused that after eleven years of knowing the guy he still seems to get slightly nervous if a small amount of venom enters my voice – it must have something to do with whatever Potter had told him about me I suppose

"Guys, come on – I am starving" Jacob complains, heading toward the door to lead the way in to the dining room.

"So, what is on the menu for tonight?" Weasley asks, his arms draped around his wife's shoulders as he leads her to what has become their usual seat at our large, expensive, mahogany dining table

"For you Weasley I believe I asked the house elves to prepare some delicious Hippogriff stew" I respond, earning a nudge in the stomach from Jacob – he really doesn't like it when I am the one who starts the banter before dinner

"What my husband means to say is that the house elves have cooked an orange roasted leg of lamb with a side of rosemary and herb potato's and a garden salad" Jacob says, taking his usual seat and pushing mine out for me – he is so sweet.

Two house elves come out a moment later carrying a large tray, with a couple of smaller bowls levitating along behind them, toward the table

"Can I get you all something to drink?" the house elf at the front asks, looking around at all of us and smiling brightly

"Butterbeer" Jacob says, not waiting for anyone else to have a choice in what would be put on the table – but we are all used to it by now – Jacob is in love with Butterbeer.

Everyone around the table is eating in silence for a while, all of them savouring every mouthful – my house elves definitely know how to cook and impress guests, even those I am not too fond of.

"So, where are the little Weasley kids?" Jacob asks, putting his knife and fork back down on the table to lean back in his chair a little

"My parents are looking after them tonight" Hermione responds – it is still weird knowing I have to attempt to call her Hermione now, but she is married to Weasley and I can't exactly go about calling them both by the same name – I could call her Weaslette, but that would completely disrespectful toward the deceased Weaslette, and even I am not that mean.

The house elves come back out with another huge tray – dessert has arrived

"Banana and Treacle Tart with berry ice cream" one of the tiny house elves squeak, placing a small plate in front of each of us before disappearing again.

"Potter, you have been awfully quiet tonight" I comment, noticing that he seems to be looking off in to space, his dessert spoon dangling near his mouth but not actually reaching his lips

"Sorry, yeah, things have just been hectic at work – that whole thing that happened at Azkaban the other day has just messed with almost everything we have ever known in the Auror department" he responds, making everyone else at the table look at him

"Are you talking about when Ron came busting through the fireplace when Draco and I were at your place to borrow the cloak?" Jacob asks, finally putting his dessert spoon down to join in the conversation properly

"Yeah, that is what I am talking about – it was just weird. Some prisoners were broken out of Azkaban – ex Death Eaters – most of whom are around our age – but it was weird. They were not broken out with magic, it seemed to me upon examination that they were broken out by force" Potter says, shaking his head as though he had gone slightly insane

"How would somebody break the metal prison bars by force?" I scoff

"I don't know Malfoy, but that is what it looks like – they were bent and twisted at awkward angles. The Dementor's didn't known that anybody had even been in to the prison – apparently someone snuck in, broke some people out and they had no clue" Potter says, rubbing his eyes – this has clearly been bugging him

"How would the Dementor's not know if someone broke in to the prison?" I ask

"Short of being a soulless monster – there is no other way anyone could get past the Dementor's without being detected, even though there are significantly less of them"

A loud clatter distracts me from my civil conversation with Potter.

Jacob has dropped his glass of Butterbeer, his eyes are wide and he looks a little freaked out – something I have not seen on his face in a long time. He is usually so fun and outgoing and it is rare for something to get to him.

I wave my wand to clean up the spilt Butterbeer before placing my hand on top of Jacob's tan one. He shakes his head and looks over at me

"Sorry" he mutters, looking slightly embarrassed

"Jacob, honey, what is it?" I ask, noticing the way Embry has gone slightly rigid as well

"Soulless monsters – I know a few of them"

"Jacob, are you sure? I mean, it could be any other number of things, right?" Embry interjects, standing from the table and pacing just behind Harry, his hands shaking a little

"What other soulless monsters do you know who could sneak past them freak Azkaban guards unnoticed and break and bend metal bars in the way Harry is describing?" Jacob asks

"Ok, can someone please tell me what the heck you are talking about?" I ask, grabbing Jacob's hand to force him to pay me attention

"Sorry babe – vampires, we are talking about vampires"

"You think a vampire did this?" I ask, completely shocked – I had only just found out about the real existence of these creatures – and now this?

"It makes sense to me. But this is worse, I mean, if this is a vampire then they obviously come from this world. I don't even want to know what it would be like to come in contact with a vampire who can use a magical wand" Jacob sighs, flopping down on the table and putting his head in his hands

"Sorry to take an early leave, but I think Ron and I need to take this new information in to the office. Embry come with us please, you might be able to help us with the whole vampire side of things" Harry says, standing from the table and nodding politely at everyone in the room before exiting through the fireplace with Weasley and Embry directly behind him

"I should go and save my parents from the kids as well, thanks for another lovely evening" Hermione says, smiling over at the two of us and heading toward the fireplace – she was never going to stay long after the others had gone since she is still slightly nervous about being in the Manor.

"Draco, I think I should go and see Bella. I don't know if it will actually help because she isn't in England, but perhaps it will help, even just a little bit" Jacob sighs, leading the way in to the living room to take a seat.

An owl comes flying through the room and lands down on Jacob's shoulder. I quickly reach for it and cast the relevant spells before handing it to Jacob to read when I deem it safe.

I watch his expression closely as his dark eyes dart quickly across the note – he looks bored at first as though he was expecting another letter, but then his eyes go wide before he hands the letter over to me to read

_Jacob Black_

_You should know I am almost ready to come for you. Everything is falling in to place nicely._

_You are probably wondering why I am doing this – well it is simple really – you don't belong here. You don't belong in this world and you definitely do not have the right to call yourself a Malfoy._

_Take warning boy_

"So somebody obviously has been keeping up to date with our life then. How else would they know that we were living in this world instead of the muggle world" I say, throwing the letter in to the fireplace and casting an _Incendio _charm at it

"Babe, we were meant to give everything that is sent to me to Harry" Jacob sighs, rolling his eyes and holding back the laughter I can tell is dying to escape

"I don't care. This is getting beyond ridiculous; when I find out who this is they had better pray they know a good defensive spell or two because I am going to make sure they pay"

"Draco, you are so adorable when you get mad" he says, coming over and pressing a feather light kiss to the top of my head

"So, do you want to see your friend Bella?" I ask, looking up at him seriously

"Yes, perhaps a quick visit"

"Alright, well we can go now" I say grabbing a handful of Jacob's hair and concentrating on Jacob's dads house.

We land awkwardly in the forest just across from the old red barn house I had spent many hours in over the years

"I didn't mean right now" Jacob whispers, grabbing me around the waist and locking his hands behind my back so I have no escape

"So take me back, come on, apparate back home" he adds, raising his eyebrows at me

"No way Jacob; we are going to see your dad quickly and then you are going to head over to that evil Bella woman's house. I know you well enough to know you would change your mind about seeing her if I left it for long enough. Now come along – or do I have to see your dad alone?" I say, trying, and failing to get away from him

"I am not going to let go of you, so you might as well take us back home" Jacob huffs

"You have two options here baby..."

"The easy way and the hard way?" he interrupts, rolling his eyes

"No, the hard way or the very hard way"

"Draco, please, I think I changed my mind, so please take me home"

"Just what I expected you to do. Now, as you know I am not too fond of your friend Bella, she was rather rude to me when I met her, but I feel it is only right that you do see her. So you either let go of me now or I will make you"

"How exactly will you do that?"

I roll my eyes and slip my index and middle finger in to my front pocket. The smooth wood of my wand is right between my fingers, but with Jacob's arms around me it is hard to pull it out

"You are not going to get your wand Draco" he says, licking the side of my face and causing me to falter for a second – his warm tongue always feels so good on my face

"Fine, I can't get my wand, so I will do this instead" I say, filling my lungs with air and turning toward the barn type house

"MR BLACK! ARE YOU HOME?" I shout, knowing that the old man would definitely hear me

"Damn, he is coming, I can hear his wheelchair squeaking" Jacob sighs, letting go of me and taking my hand in his, leading the way over to his old house

"I have told you many times babe; you don't mess with a Slytherin" I whisper, leaning my head against his arm and looking up at him with what I hope are 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Jacob, Draco, it is so good to see you both again" Mr Black says, shaking both of our hands and leading the way back in to the house

"How have you been dad?" Jacob asks, holding the door open for his – now – grey haired father

"I have been fine; it has been quiet around here with most of the pack taking off to live their lives. Quil and Claire are still around – they are so in love, it is adorable. Leah and Seth are still here as well, neither of them have an imprint, so they spend more time patrolling than Quil" he answers, smiling happily at the two of us

"Did you hear that Bella is back? Her and the Cullen's are moving back in to their old place" Jacob says

"I have actually heard something about that, yes – is that why you guys are back here?" he asks, opening the fridge and handing a soda to the two of us

"Well sort of. Bella sent me a letter and told me that she has changed and has a daughter. Why didn't you ever tell me this stuff?" Jacob asks, looking slightly hurt

"It wasn't my place to tell you son. Actually before you two head off toward the Cullen's I have something I need to tell you about myself. I didn't want to tell you over a letter" Mr Black says, taking Jacob's hand in his and looking sadly up at his only son.

I look toward the window and almost run – this feels like it is going to be a private family moment and I don't want to intrude on that.

"Jacob – I am sick, old and sick. I went to the doctor the other week and he told me that I have the early stages of Liver Cancer – I am on some medication and chemo as well, but because of my age they don't want me to get my hopes up"

My mind is racing as I try and picture what he is talking about – this doesn't sound like any diseases we have in the wizarding world, but perhaps I could ask Hermione anyway – she may know how to help.

"Dad, I am sure we can find some magical cure for you, please don't just give up" Jacob says, looking at me for help

"I will speak to Hermione and see if there is anything we can do. I don't know much about this disease at all, but who knows – there could be a potion or something that will help" I say, offering Billy Black a small smile

"Well, thank you for the offer Draco but I don't want you two going to any trouble to find something magical that will help. I have had a long and happy life and I got what I wanted after all; I seen my son marry and have a beautiful child" he says, smiling as though slightly resigned to the idea that this may be the end of his life

"Dad, do you want me to stay here for a while? If it is ok with Draco we can move back in here until Scorpius is on break" Jacob says, frantically worrying about his old man

"No Jake – I am fine, you can do that freaky magical travel to come and visit me every day if it will make you feel better but I am not going to impose on your life. Besides, I like not having any of my children around" he says, causing Jacob to break out his beautiful smile

"Fine, but you make sure you get in contact with me as soon as you know anything more or if anything else happens" Jacob says, gripping his dad in a tight embrace – it is really pretty beautiful.

0x0x0x0x

"Wow, I can't believe we are on the way to Bella's place" Jacob exclaims as we walk, quiet slowly, through the forest

"We would be there already if you would just throw me on your back and run" I say, raising an elegant eyebrow at him

"We are almost there now anyway, but there is something I need to tell you" he says, stopping along this dirt path in the middle of a beautiful clearing

"Ok, so I told you that some vampires have abilities and that Edward can read minds – well that means he is going to know everything about you basically, including the magic things"

"Jacob, don't worry about it. He is a vampire so I am sure a wizard is not going to be a big deal to him anyway" I shrug

"I suppose your right" he sighs, looking ahead and shaking his head.

He takes my hand again and walks in the direction he had looked; a beautiful, very open, white house is visible just ahead of me. I would have thought vampires would live in dungeons like the ones at Hogwarts – I was not expecting something as nice and welcoming as this house in the middle of the woods.

A man begins walking toward us, his bronze hair sways in the wind, his skin is pale white and his eyes are a beautiful liquid gold

"Jacob; how nice of you too come for a visit" he says in a honey sweet voice

He looks over at me for a moment with his face scrunched slightly in confusion and his eyes landing on my forehead. I automatically pull my hand up in case I had something on my head

"Cullen, this is my husband, Draco – but I am assuming you would have read that in his head" Jacob says, his voice sounding slightly strained

"Actually, it appears I am having the same problems with Draco as I do with Bella – I can't see anything in his head. All I can hear is this strange crackling noise as though someone is flicking through the radio stations picking up only static" the Cullen bloke responds

"Oh lucky Draco, why am I so unfortunate as to have you in my head all the time?" Jacob drawls, sounding a lot like an American version of me

"I can't help it Jacob" the man sighs, shaking his head as though he has had to say this a million times before

"Whatever Edward, where is Bella?" Jacob asks, taking a step forward

"She is hunting with Renesmee, they should be back soon. Would you like to come inside?" Edward asks, gesturing toward the house

"No I think I will wait just outside; I happen to like fresh air" Jacob replies dryly, turning his back on the man

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself properly, my name is Edward Cullen; I have known Jacob for some time now, though we never got along" he says, extending his hand toward me

I gracefully take his hand in mine and shake – ignoring the coldness there – something my father would have been proud of; he always instilled upon me the utmost level of respect for others when you first meet them, provided you don't know of their history

"Draco, your hand is going to stink now baby" Jacob complains, glaring at Edward

"Jacob, I am sure I can get rid of the smell quiet easily for you" I say, pulling my hand discreetly toward my nose to see if I can smell anything that he can

"I will just run off and find Bella to see if she can hurry along for you" Edward says, taking off in the opposite direction to the house so fast that it almost could have been as though he had apparated.

"Jacob, don't you like the smell of vanilla, lavender and sunshine?" I ask, holding my hand to my nose again

"You're a human Draco, you don't smell them leeches in the way I do" he answers, pulling me close to him – clearly needing the comfort right now

"He wasn't so bad you know" I muse aloud, hoping not to anger my husband

"I guess he CAN be ok when he wants to be, but I still hate him"

I laugh lightly before standing on my tippy toes and pressing a soft kiss to his warm lips, hoping to help calm his nerves before his friend – who is a recent vampire and mum – comes along to see him.

A strong gush of wind blows past me and Jacob pulls away, his eyes over toward the house. I turn and notice we are no longer alone – with Edward, standing a fair distance from Jacob and I - are two females, one clearly a better looking version of the plain Bella I had met and another that could only be Edward and Bella's daughter

"Jacob, you came" Bella cries, rushing forward...

**So I know this is a short chapter, and I also know it was a little all over the place, but that is because it kind of needed to be. All of the things that were said and done in this chapter kind of needed to be there. You will understand later what most of it means, obviously.**

**Also, I reckon they have cancer in the wizard world as well, but Draco has had no experience with it, and it is called something else. You will find out more about it later.**

**Next chapter will be Jacob's POV. It will have a long Jacob and Bella talk obviously, but it will also include the real introduction to Renesmee as well as Draco meeting the vampire family properly.**

**It is going to be a good chapter, so will almost every other after that because this one will be at a faster pace than the first.**

**So please read and review**

**Happy Holidays! 3**


End file.
